lonefandomcom-20200213-history
Ilika Suhk:Tiji
Ilika Suhk:Tiji is a Suhkrahm female born in the city of Hvaas, within the heart of the Kingdom of Hvaas. A gifted tactician and a stubborn Commander, she leads a crew of five aboard the Heshlum-Type 44 tank the ''Warpath ''in the Hvaas Grand Military. Enlisted at the age of sixteen by her father, Lakem, in the Youth Guard in his personal effort to shape and mold her, in order to be a candidate of the Shadow Mind later down her career. However, as with all plans, it did not perfectly conform with her as the King's Mind were beginning to recognize her achievements in mathematical arithmetic and in war games. Believing in the need for women who could handle multiple executions, operations, and battle plans for the Hvaas Grand Military, the King's Mind had her enrolled into the Women's War Academy by the age of twenty-five. A saeculum into her first saeculus-term as a student, the Kigbaas War had broken out and she was transferred into the School of Grand Strategy and War Tactics. History Early Youth Born in the Third Enlightenment of Rinchasi, in the 89th Saeculus of Rinchasi to Lakem Tekish:Suhk and Daru Sadit:Tiji, she was gifted the lineage name of Suhk:Tiji; thereby combining her name Ilika to create Ilika Suhk:Tiji. As with all Suhkrahm male and female newborns, they were born pale, untouched by the sun and unclean by their genetics. It was within these moments after her birth that her father cradled her in his arms, allowing himself to take his newborn out from their home to be sunbaptised. The harsh radiation from the sun that their homeworld orbited around, began striking the young Ilika, destroying strands of DNA and altering the state of her genetic makeup but not enough to warrant absolute destruction of her body as these moments merely lasted less than fifteen seconds. Exposure beyond fifteen seconds would have caused radiation poisoning to the young newborn, but just enough where the body triggers a chemical counter reaction to alter the state of the body to become more immune to radiation or so it is believed. After this ceremony of subaptism, the newborn was brought back into the shadows of their home and given an injection of radical-imporite; to prevent the growth of cancer and promote the healthy growth of DNA now that her genetics have been altered. Growing up in the Suhk family household was unlike many other households within the Suhkrahm. Her father was gone for weeks on end, while her mother contended in taking care of her by herself. Many of these lonely days, Ilika, who was no more than eight life years old, becoming stubborn and a troublemaker much to the annoyance of her mother. Often wandering through the streets of Hvaas, she found herself getting into verbal fights with other and (much) older children. She would make her claim that parts of the area where she had grown up was now claimed territory for the Suhk household. Unfortunately, these verbal spats would turn violent ones with fists thrown. She would never win these fights and came home with a bloody face, aggravating her mother who felt she was incapable of taking care of her child. Frustrated, Daru, her mother, would demand that Lakem to take care of her. A month after turning eleven, Lakem decided to take his daughter one day the core of the city, a place she had only seen from a distance within the confines of their enormous and maze-like city. Her father would explain to her that there are other bloodlines besides Suhkrahm, and that in Hvaas, there were many who would not look like her, behave like her, or treat her equally. It was a world fraught with danger but if she ever felt alone, she knew her home was among them no matter what. As they neared the rotating globe-like sphere core, she looked up and saw the true light of their kingdom. Every beam, every arm, every panel rotated at incredible and unpredictable ways, shifting and changing where the light would go. This was the heart of their entire way of life. By age sixteen, she was enlisted by her father into the Youth Guard, where she learned basic skills of survival, self-defense, tactics, and physical exercise that pushed her both physically and mentally. One lesson in particular had her and a group of twenty of her age, venture outside the city to learn how to endure the sun and survive on basic supplies while sand and cracked ground surrounded them. It was also a dangerous lesson, where the consequences and pain were as real as the heat that grew into excess pass 55 hadium; the temperatures were hot enough where exposed skin would sear from direct sunlight. The class would endure this for a week, creating shelters in the land that rebuked them. They managed to salvage water where the air became thin, and found food where food could not be found. After the naanthkrim was over, they would return back to Hvaas, their skin black, their eyes red, and their teeth bloody from eating and drinking food mixed with sand. The Youth Guard allowed her to experience a way of life that tribes that live in the sands of Rasha endure on a daily basis. Despite the harshness of the environment, she grew to love it and found herself volunteering santhralok (monthly), earning her immense respect by the elder guard leaders but resentment from her fellow classmates. Despite the typical jealousy observed by her fellow classmates within the Youth Guard, she succeeded in graduating third in her class and achieved the Gulloninite Medal of Pathfinding. Her skills of scouting were sharpened over the course of two years, perfecting by the third and finally was allowed to teach newcomers in the Youth Guard. By the time she graduated however, she was approached by the Hvaas Grand Military to see if she was interested in pursuing a career within the military itself. More than happy about her new found prospects and future, she agreed. Her father meanwhile discovered this and quietly approached an enlister to see if he could pull her out of the military, fearing that her chances of being seen by the Shadow Mind would be gone as a result. An official whom he spoke with argued that it was ultimately her choice to decide, despite the fact that the age of accountability and personal responsibility happened by the age of 21. Dreading the notion that his daughter would now be an enlisted soldier of the Hvaas military, he attempted to fix the problem that he saw by sabotaging her enlistment. Only this was met with immense resistance by the military itself. Sabotage, ruse, trickery and fraudulence on behalf of family or other known relatives was illegal within the Kingdom. Her father was soon sentence to prison, leaving her mother alone. Knowledge of this was only learned by the time she was welcomed within the Women's War Academy. Fearing now for her father's well being and freedom, she contacted leaders within her division. The leaders had explained the situation to Ilika, that her father had broken the law and an oath of loyalty to the Kingdom. He would be sentence for several saeculum's in prison outside of the city of Hvaas. Women's War Academy The Women's War Academy is an academy built entirely around the idea of exploiting the biological neurology of the female brain, believing that females with a high order of intelligence could multitask under times of stress. This was seen as vital to the Hvaas Grand Military after the Glass War saw a shortage of combat-capable male soldiers. The academy is located and built directly into the mountain side of Akas, which sat between the village of Binush and the trench city Cruna. Women within the Hvaas military were not regarded as being superior however, and are often trained side-by-side with their male counterparts from Dnakashi Military Academy during war games. Ilika who had joined the Hvaas Grand Military at the age of 19, had joined as a recruit with the rank of Enlisted Junior. As an EJ, her responsibilities were plenty and education took centerfold in her training. For the first saeculum, physical exercise was paramount to recruits, forcing them to run on the cracked surface outside of the academy. Education followed directly behind physical exercise, where educators taught recruits in the arts of melee combat, weapon handling, equipment understanding, mathematics, science, geography, and history. In her first year, she had been recruited into the Special Division of Predictable Intelligence. The division was comprised of numerous volunteers and those asked to join. Many of those who joined were immediately given numerous arithmetical problems to solve on a frequent basis, even outside of schooling. This was an attempt to see how often they were able to compute problems ranging from simple mathematical equations to problems that required extensive studying. The SDPI was difficult, more difficult than combat divisions within the military. It was here that Ilika struggled for the first time in a long time to keep up with her fellow classmates. Math, while one of her stronger skills, didn't realize the mental exhaustion that it had on her. She began to fall behind in her class as well as her physical exercises. By her second year, she was contemplating of washing out completely. Category:Characters